Birthday Cake
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Miguel is making a cake for Claude's birthday, and gets a little distracted. Kai/Miguel, just a bunch of fluff for the most part


**Author's Note:** It would appear that Vasya (my dear, dear muse) is still working in overdrive, and for some reason is currently infatuated with Kai/Miguel fluff. Not that I mind….. Those two are so cute! I hope you guys like this one. It kind of came out of nowhere.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine. No matter how many times I wish for it on my birthday, it doesn't happen. –sighs in defeat- Besides, if I did own it, you'd _SO_ get to see lots of Kai/Miguel.

It would be much appreciated if you'd send a review when you're done. I'm not too sure how much I like this one. I'd like some feedback.

* * *

Kai was reading a book, reveling in the rare quiet that had settled over the dojo. The past few days had been nothing but rowdiness, and Kai was fully prepared to savor the quiet. The Worlds had just ended, and various teams had crowded into the dojo to relax and celebrate. It was now almost noon and everyone had left earlier to spend the day at a beach. The only ones that had refused to go were Kai, who wanted some quiet for awhile, and Miguel.

In the past few months, the Bladebreakers and their relationships with various teams had become very interesting. Max and Claude had become best friends and almost inseparable, Ray and Spencer were spending a suspicious amount of time together, Hilary was spending lots of time shopping with Mariah, Kenny was constantly with Emily jabbering about anything involving technology, and Tyson… well, Tyson was just bouncing between various groups. Even Kai and Miguel had become fairly good friends.

Speaking of Miguel, Kai was wondering why the blonde had refused to go to the beach. He'd talked about it constantly yesterday, but when everyone was preparing to leave he said he'd rather stay behind. Kai stood up, shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen. To his surprise, Miguel was in there and busy at the stove. Kai gave him a curious look. "Miguel, what are you doing?"

Miguel jumped and spun around. "Kai!" Miguel exclaimed. "I thought you were reading."

"I was," Kai said slowly as he sat down on one of the bar stools. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"No reason," Miguel said, quickly composing himself. "I just wasn't expecting you, that's all," Miguel continued as he turned back to the stove.

Kai walked up behind Miguel and looked over his shoulder. "What are you making?"

"Birthday cake, of course," Miguel said as if this was obvious. Kai gave him a blank look, and Miguel laughed. "Today is Claude's birthday. He didn't tell anyone, because he didn't want a big party or any presents. I know he's betting on the fact that I forgot, but he's out of luck. I'm not letting him get away with no celebration. I'm letting him off the hook with the party and presents, but he _must_ have cake!"

Kai laughed, sticking his finger in the batter and licking it clean. "Tastes pretty good already," Kai said.

Miguel glared and pointed at him with the wooden spoon he had been using. "You can't do that, Kai," Miguel stated. "That's for Claude! Besides, I'm not even done yet."

"I can't do what? This?" Kai asked innocently, sticking his finger in the batter again and waving it in front of Miguel's face, before licking that finger clean as well.

Miguel sighed in exasperation, before turning back to the batter and ignoring Kai. Kai reached around to the batter again, but Miguel smacked his hand away. "Hey!" Kai yelled.

"No more, Kai," Miguel said firmly. A few more minutes later, Miguel turned to see Kai sitting on top of the bar watching him. Miguel smiled as he turned to grab a pan to pour the cake batter into. When he finally found one and turned around, he came face to face with Kai. "Kai, what are you-?" Miguel began, but was interrupted by Kai smearing batter on his nose.

"Kai!" Miguel yelled. Kai smirked, before leaning forward and licking the batter off of Miguel's nose. Miguel stared at Kai in shock.

Kai laughed and leaned his forehead against Miguel's. "You taste pretty good, Miguel," Kai teased.

Miguel didn't move for a minute, before he stuck a finger in the batter and smeared it across Kai's cheek. Kai laughed, smearing more of the delicious batter on Miguel's forehead.

Before long, the two were covered in cake batter, sprawled out on the floor, and laughing hysterically. When they had finally managed to calm down somewhat, Miguel rolled over and stared at Kai, who was already staring back at him.

"What are we doing, Kai?" Miguel asked seriously.

"Flirting like maniacs and having a cake batter fight instead of a mud fight?" Kai asked innocently.

Miguel laughed and rolled his eyes. "Look, Kai, I'm serious. What's going on with us?"

Kai blushed, and Miguel couldn't help but think just how adorable he looked at that moment.

"What do you want to be going on with us?" Kai finally stuttered out.

Miguel smiled and caressed Kai's cheek, before leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I want us to be together. I really like you, Kai. I have for the past few weeks."

"Are you serious?" Kai asked, almost laughing with joy. Miguel nodded, causing Kai to wrap his arms around Miguel's neck, pulling him down and crashing their lips together. The kiss left them both gasping for breath, wishing that it hadn't ended.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" Kai asked shyly, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Miguel smiled down at Kai lovingly, leaning down and giving him a light and gentle kiss. "I want us to be. I've wanted that for awhile now," Miguel began, "but only if that's what you want too. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Kai's smile brightened, looking up at Miguel. He shook his head in disbelief. "We flirt, we have a cake batter fight, we kiss, and you ask me if I want to be with you? Are you insane?"

Miguel blushed slightly, and Kai laughed. He pulled Miguel down for another kiss, before breaking it and tangling his hands in Miguel's hair. "I'd be crazy if I didn't want to be with you," Kai said simply.

Miguel kissed Kai passionately, before standing up and pulling Kai up with him. "How about we go take a shower, clean up this mess, and actually make Claude's birthday cake?"

"That's boring," Kai scoffed. "How about we make out, shower, make out, make Claude's cake, and make out?"

Miguel shook his head and laughed. "You are ridiculous. I must admit, I do like your plan, though," Miguel said as he pulled Kai towards the bathroom.

A few hours later found Miguel laying on the couch with Kai in his arms. Claude's cake was done, and all evidence of the fight earlier had been washed away. Kai snuggled deeper into Miguel's embrace.

Miguel drew circles on Kai's back lazily. "The others should be back soon," Miguel whispered. Kai looked up at him and smiled.

"What's your point?" Kai asked, laying his head back down on Miguel's chest. Miguel hugged Kai closer, if that was at all possible.

"My point is," Miguel began, "that we should get up." Kai looked up at Miguel, and the look on his face tore at Miguel's heart. "Kai, don't look at me like that. I just mean that I don't want to distract everyone today by having them come in and find us like this. This is Claude's birthday, you know. The attention should be focused on him, not us. I'm not saying that I want to keep us a complete secret."

Kai sighed and nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right. Let's get up." Kai hugged himself close to Miguel for a few more moments, before getting up and then pulling Miguel up behind him.

"That was just in time, too," Miguel laughed as he went to the window. "They're back, and Claude is going to be the first one to come in the door."

Kai grinned mischievously and grabbed Miguel's hand. "Let's pounce him when he comes in."

"Kai, what are you-" Miguel began, but stopped when the door opened.

The second the door was opened and Claude was revealed, Kai threw his arms around Claude. "Happy birthday, Claude!" Kai yelled. The gesture was so out of character for Kai and the look of shock on everyone's face, especially Claude's, was so priceless that Miguel burst out laughing.

"Kai?" Claude asked, shocked. "How did you know?" After a few moments, Claude glared at Miguel. "You told him, didn't you? I thought you had forgotten!"

Miguel grinned and hugged Claude. "I'd never forget my best friend's birthday."

After everyone had cleaned up and had dinner, the cake was served and everyone moved into the living room to continue the party.

Miguel sat down on the loveseat next to Kai, which luckily for him, happened to be the only sitting space left in the entire room. Everyone wished Claude a happy birthday, and apologized to him for not getting him anything.

"Honestly, everybody, this is way more than I wanted," Claude finally said. "In fact, I think I might have already gotten my birthday wish."

"What did you wish for?" Ray asked from across the room.

"For everyone to be happy and with people that love them," Claude said simply. "I think it came true before I even formally wished for it. Isn't that right, Miguel?" Claude asked, smiling brightly.

Miguel nodded. He knew there was no point trying to hide his and Kai's relationship from Claude. Miguel and Claude had known each other for enough time that just the way Miguel sat next to Kai gave him away.

"Yes, Claude, I believe you're right," Miguel said. With a quick glance at Kai, who was trying to hide a very faint blush. Miguel wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders and pulled Kai closer to him. Various gasps were heard around the room, especially when Kai simply laid his head on Miguel's shoulder.

"It's about time," Claude laughed. "You two have been dancing around each other for long enough. The whole thing was starting to get ridiculous. Seriously though, I'm happy for both of you."

"I'm confused," Tyson blurted out. "What's going on?"

"Miguel and I are dating as of a few hours ago," Kai stated as if it was perfectly obvious, which it really was. "Really, Tyson, it isn't that hard to figure out."

"But why?" Tyson asked seriously, and everyone stared at him.

"Do you really have to ask?" Ray asked, laughing. "It's been obvious to everyone but them, and apparently you, for weeks now that they're in love with each other. It's only natural that they'd be dating."

Tyson was still confused and asking questions, but Kai and Miguel didn't hear a word of it. They had become lost in each other's eyes. Miguel brought up a hand and slowly brushed his hand against Kai's cheek.

"You two go outside. I'll keep everyone distracted if they notice you're gone," Claude said, breaking the pair's concentration. Miguel smiled gratefully at his friend and pulled Kai up and out the door, into the back yard.

The second they stopped, Kai turned to Miguel and put his arms around Miguel's neck. Miguel smiled and put his arms around Kai's waist protectively. "I love you, Kai," Miguel whispered gently.

Kai smiled and looked up at Miguel, before pulling Miguel's head towards his where their lips met in a passionate kiss. "I love you too, Miguel," Kai replied, laying his head on Miguel's chest. Miguel rested his chin on top of Kai's head, thankful that he was a head taller than Kai.

"Remind me to thank Claude later," Kai murmured.

"What do you want to thank Claude for?" Miguel asked, slightly confused.

"For making his wish," Kai laughed.

"But all this happened before he made the wish," Miguel said, rather confused.

"That's not the point," Kai laughed. "It's been a long time since I've been this happy, and it's all because of you."

Miguel smiled, pulling back slightly. Kai looked up into Miguel's eyes, and was slightly surprised by the raw emotion he saw in them. "I can't even _remember_ the last time I was this happy," Miguel replied. "I never want to let you go, Kai. I love you with all of my heart."

Kai's heart melted at that. He pulled Miguel into a gentle, loving kiss, before resting his head on Miguel's chest again. "I know exactly how you feel, Miguel. I love you, too. More than I can even begin to describe."

* * *

DONE! Please review and tell me how it was. I'm rather unsure on if I like it or not.


End file.
